


Lustro za lustrem (toaletka)

by Filigranka



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, narracja w czasie teraźniejszym, relacje wzmiankowane w tle ale pewne, strumienie świadomości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Kto przecina cudze umysły, musi mieć gotowość zmierzenia się z własnym. Albo: Eydis wybiera Jelenioborze.





	Lustro za lustrem (toaletka)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Mirror behind a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558114) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



Eydis w końcu wybiera Jelenioborze – ucieka w jednej szacie do własnej posiadłości, wpada tam, przeraża sługi, każe ryglować drzwi – mówi sobie, powtarza, czekając końca, który nie nadchodzi, że wybiera Jelenioborze. I to jest prawda. Część prawdy.

Czy enigmatyk może skłamać samemu sobie?

Eydis ucieka, bo wybrała Jelenioborze. Eydis ucieka, bo jest zraniona, zdradzona, bo rozumie, że nigdy nie będzie – czymś więcej. Że nawet nie dorówna, ba, nie zbliży się, nigdy nie będzie znaczyć, w żadnym sensie. Dla jego sprawy. Dla jego perspektywy, odległej, zimnej, wysokiej jak sama Historia. Z tej perspektywy po prostu nie da się znaczyć, nieważne, kim by się zostało, co by się uczyniło.

Eydis mówi sobie, że wybiera ludzką pamięć, ludzką wielkość, ludzką władzę i ludzkie wpływy. Mówi sobie, przyznaje się do tej pychy albo tylko: braku ostatecznej pokory. I to jest prawda, część prawdy.

Kto przecina cudze umysły, musi mieć gotowość zmierzenia się z własnym.

Eydis czesze włosy przed lustrem. Rodzice są szczęśliwi, że wróciła do siebie, do nich. Rodzice są gotowi wybaczyć te miesiące – lata – nieposłuszeństwa. Rodzice zaczynają ostrożnie szukać kandydatów na męża i są bardzo, bardzo zadowoleni, że Eydis nie protestuje, wręcz przeciwnie, dobiera klejnoty, czerwieni usta oraz policzki, czerni brwi. Dla rodziców, dla siebie, z poczucia winy albo chęci zapomnienia – grunt, że teraz, przed przyjęciem, Eydis czesze swoje piękne, ciemne włosy. Długo, już więcej niż sto pociągnięć szczotką, próbuje znaleźć odpowiednią fryzurę, służące krzątają się naokoło, niepewne i zatroskane.

Eydis powinna – chce – na kimś dzisiaj zrobić wrażenie. Znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże jej w tworzeniu przyszłości Jelenioborza. Pytanie brzmi, jakiego „kogoś” woli. Najnowsza moda Zatoki Buntu nakazuje włosy upinać w skomplikowane koki, im wyższe tym lepsze, wplatać w nie kwiaty i kawałki tkanin. Tamten wolał, kiedy miała włosy rozpuszczone, spadające kaskadą na ramiona, niżej, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wolał, kiedy układały się jej w fale, nawet delikatne loki – robiły się jej takie po deszczu.

I przecież Eydis wie, kogo wtedy, chociaż trochę, przypominała. Enigmatyk może zmieniać to, co inni widzą w lustrach, może nawet to, co sam w nich zobaczy, ale teraz Eydis patrzy prosto w taflę. Widzi. Myśli. Nie musi sobie nic mówić.

Eydis ucieka, bo nie może znieść bycia tą – nawet nie drugą, a nieskończenie odległym numerem. Eydis ucieka, bo nie może znieść wiedzy, że ilekroć tamten ją dotyka, wyobraża sobie – widzi, widzi, on też może zmieniać odbicia, on może najlepiej – inną. Że w jego pocałunkach jest nie tylko ta jego Sprawa, ale też prawdziwa, codzienna namiętność, pragnienie śmiertelników, dość silne, by uczynić go nieostrożnym, dość silne, by uczynić go małym – bo to przecież małe, marne, żałosne chcieć tego odległego podobieństwa we fryzurze, to przecież tak bardzo poniżej jego poziomu, ale oto, co miłość robi z mężczyznami – ale to nie Eydis on pragnie.

To nieznośne, niedopuszczalne, niemożliwe. Nie dla Eydis, dziedziczki możnego rodu, ładnej dziedziczki, utalentowanej dziedziczki, panny, o którą starało się, stara, tylu wdowców i kawalerów.

Jeśli enigmatyk może nie skłamać samemu sobie, to to jest prawda. Część prawdy.

Nie ma co o nią drzeć szat, załamywać rąk, targać włosów. Trzeba ją wziąć w dłonie, delikatnie, jak puszek do pudru, jak sztylet, jak cudzy umysł, cudze serce. Dmuchnąć, wypolerować, na szczęście. Użyć rozważnie. Nie ma nic gorszego niż twarz łuszcząca się od pudru, zbędne zwłoki, niepotrzebne urażenie zaufania, miłosny melodramat.

Ostatecznie, po kolejnych chwilach przed lustrem, naradach ze służkami i samą sobą, Eydis zdecyduje się na kompromis: włosy falujące, ale uniesione wysoko, luźny kok, ale część z tyłu rozpuszczona, ozdoby owszem, ale mało. Ostatecznie znajdzie się też ktoś, komu ten kompromis rozświetli oczy – och, takich się znajdzie wielu nawet, ale tylko jeden, który zrozumie.

Eydis będzie lubiła myśleć, że w podbródku, uniesieniu głowy, zdecydowanym geście brwi ten jeden ma coś z tamtego, tylko jest, oczywiście, przystojniejszy (choć, przyznaje z bólem, mniej charyzmatyczny). Kocha Eydis, swoją matkę oraz Jelenioborze, tylko i wyłącznie. Jest wygodniejszy, bardziej... wielofunkcyjny... lepiej się nadaje. Och, no i Eydis go szanuje, lubi, kocha.

A nawet jeśli to wszystko nieprawda, to enigmatyk może przecież zniekształcać odbicia. I nie tylko. „Lord Webb”, powiedzą rodzice, bardzo zadowoleni, chociaż dopiero co mówili z największą rewerencją o panu D’Avigny, „doskonały wybór, najdroższa”.


End file.
